comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
IDW COMICS: Wynonna Earp (s1 ep11 Landslide)
IDW COMICS IN THE MEDIA WYNONNA EARP IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: TBA PLOT provided by Mike'sFilmTalk At the risk of sounding like Arthur Bach (from the 1981 film Arthur who slurs “Don’t you hate Perry’s wife?”); don’t you hate Wynonna’s older sister? Humorless and pretty much a total “Type A” personality who dismisses Waverly completely, the eldest Earp girl Willa, aka Eve in “Landslide” is not just spacey but annoying. This week’s episode is pretty much all about Willa; fitting back in, ignoring or dissing Waverly, being snotty to Dolls and arguing with Wynonna. There is a side trip where Doc’s exodus has been cut short by a malfunctioning fan belt and is rescued by a mysterious older gent named Juan Carlo (Shaun Johnston) who “just is.” The enigmatic savior/mechanic tells Doc that he has to choose a side. With fours days till the solstice, if Holliday does not opt to fight the dark, Wynonna will lose, even with his help. Bobo uses one of his human lapdogs; Judge Cryderman (David LeReaney) to secure what look like jade crystals. Cryderman is also responsible for setting up marks for the high stakes poker spectacular and the judge takes it on himself to get rid of the black badge brigade and Wynonna. He also sets free two vampire revenants to kill the potential poker players (Cryderman calls the rich players whales.) and take their poker stake. There is a lot going on here in Purgatory. Waverly, it seems, is not the only Earp sister to have a connection with Bobo Del Ray (Michael Eklund). Bobo approached “Waves” when she was little before the attack on the homestead to place the talisman that would allow the revenants to come on the Earp’s property. Now that Willa is back, it is easy to see how lonely the young Waverly must have been. Both Wynonna and Will excluded their little sister, mainly because they felt a closer connection and acted like typical older siblings. The exclusion has begun anew with the eldest’s return but it looks like Bobo also has a connection with Willa. The revenant leader saves her life and Willa returns the favor when Wynonna starts to send Bobo back to Hell. Willa, after being in a “hippy cult in the woods,” returns and after some amnesia-like tendencies touches Peacemaker and has the first flashback; Ward Earp teaching her about killing demons. All too quickly Willa places herself in charge and accuses Dolls of not only being a “buzzkill” but believes he has brainwashed Wynonna as well. Big sis asks Waverly about her funeral and gives back attitude when the marshmallow story is told. Voice dripping with sarcasm Willa then asks who they buried in their daddy’s coffin. “Daddy,” Waverly says somberly. It has to be admitted that Willa may be able to shoot as well as her sister Wynonna Earp, which makes sense as she is the real heir, but she has a lot of pent up, and not so pent up hostility and the eldest definitely has no time for Waverly. Were it not for Dolls, the youngest would feel like a total outcast…again. To be fair to Willa, in her flashback it looked like her daddy Ward Earp was a pretty harsh taskmaster. (Interestingly, the original heir reveals to Wynonna that their father knew the attack was coming and told her, Willa, not to worry and to stay calm. Looks like Wynonna’s shooting of Ward Earp interrupted some planned event which may also explain Bobo’s connection to the eldest.) While the Earp family struggle to adapt to Willa’s return Cryderman sends a wet team to take out Dolls and anyone else who may be around him. The black ops mercenaries set up outside the homestead and start shooting. Dolls tells Waverly to hide (“I wish people would stop saying that to me,” says Waverly through gritted teeth) and she crawls into the kitchen. Pulling a sawn off shotgun from under the table, the youngest Earp gets the line of the episode as she fires her weapon out the window: “Eat sh*t! Sh*t-eaters!” Out in the barn, where Wynonna went after an argument with Willa (who followed to set things right) the two older Earp sisters watch the men shooting up their house. Wynonna: “Lucky for us, they don’t know we’re in here.” Willa: “Take ’em by surprise?” Wynonna (growling her response): “Get out of my head!” The beginning of the end of the shootout starts when Willa and Wynonna come out with automatic weapons and start cleaning house. Leaving the main Willa plot-line for a moment, Dolls shows once more how different he is from both revenants and humans. Clearly there is something in his blood (?) either controlled by the injections or placed there by same. The vampire twins recognize his power and that he has something “dark inside.” Doc, whose pink vehicle is repaired by Juan Carlo, breaks down again and as he pops the bonnet (hood) to see the damage he is knocked unconscious by a figure in silhouette and dragged away from the front of the car. Waverly is shot. “It’s okay, you’ll be okay. It’s just a graze,” says Doll’s soothingly. “Just??” says Waverly disbelievingly. These two have bonded in this episode as Dolls sees much of the issues the three siblings seem to have and clearly he is not a huge Willa fan either. Earlier Dolls tells Waverly, “It’s okay if you don’t like her you know.” The youngest Earp girl explains that she does not really know Willa. But, we feel her pain, we do not like Willa either. For a gal that was trapped in a cult for years and was brainwashed to boot, her instant take charge attitude and dismissiveness toward Waverly does not put her in our good graces…at all. With Bobo’s big party, the one he orders Cryderman to throw, perhaps the connection will become clearer. “Wynonna Earp” airs Fridays on SyFy. Tune in to see what will become of Doc and just what Bobo Del Ray really means to the Earp clan. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:IDW Comics Category:Wynonna Earp Category:Doc Holliday